Still Nobody
"Still Nobody" is the eighty-ninth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on November 26, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Nobody (Sean Schemmel) Secondary Characters *Old man and his wife *X-Ray *Turks gang members **Jencko *Hun (Greg Carey) *Vang *Karai *Sarge Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Nobody: "Watching over the city, I have learned the sad truth that violence begins violence. They say nobody can break the cycle. That nobody cares. Nobody can do anything about it. Nobody tries to change things and they're right. Because I'm still Nobody and I do care. I will try to change things. I will make a difference." Plot Synopsis ---- Open as an old man walks past an alley at night. As he passes, the elderly fellow sees an African-American gang leader beating a former member with a pipe. The gangster is named Jencko, and he is the leader of the Turks. Jencko spots the old man and prepares to chase him. Luckily, a police car is in the area and the thug disappears into the shadows. An ambulance arrives and takes the seriously injured youth to the hospital - fortunately the old man interrupted in time to save the kid's life. As the elderly gentleman gives his statement to the police, we see Jencko listening in from a hiding spot. Meanwhile, the Turtles are training on the girders of an unfinished building. The TMNT are doing pull-ups when Mikey gets a call on his Shell Cel from their mysterious friend, the costumed vigilante known as Nobody. Cut to an industrial street where the Turtles are seeking their crime fighting ally. Suddenly a punk is tossed through a boarded up window. The youth leaps to his feet and runs off, with Nobody in close pursuit. The thug draws a laser weapon from his coat and begins firing at Nobody, who ducks into an alley for cover. The Turtles give chase, but Nobody intervenes and stops them. Leonardo admonishes Nobody for nearly being shot and letting the kid escape. The hero states that it was all a ruse; the youth is named X-Ray, and he's an informant that tells Nobody what the Turks are up to. Nobody staged the skirmish so if anyone was spying on X-Ray, he'd have an alibi. The hero then explains that the Turks are going to try to rub out the witness to Jencko's assault. To stop this from happening, Nobody will need the help of someone that he can trust - which is why he called the Turtles. The caped crusader thinks that they can break up the gang if they can make sure Jencko gets busted. Nobody believes that most of the kids involved with the Turks would straighten out with the right incentive. The Turtles volunteer to help and Nobody changes into his police uniform. The officer then pays a visit to the elderly witness to inform him about his "witness protection" plan. X-Ray is making his way along the sidewalks of the city when a car full of gigantic Turks members pull up next to him in a car. The thugs tell X-Ray that Jencko wants to talk to him... Another carload of Turks arrives outside the elderly witness' apartment. The gangsters break into the domicile and find two figures sitting on the couch. The Turks tell the couple that Jencko has sent them to prevent the old man from testifying. It becomes very clear that the couple are not elderly - not even human, in fact - the old man and wife are really Don and Mikey (in a dress and wig)! The Turtles leap into action and quickly defeat their foes, allowing one to scramble away. As the thug escapes in his car, Nobody and Leo watch from the rooftops. Leo radios Raph who follows on the Shell Cycle. Nobody and Leonardo then jump into the Battle Shell to join the chase. Across town, Inside the abandoned club that the Turks use as their headquarters, we see Jencko threatening X-Ray. The gang leader knows that it's X-Ray that's been feeding info to Nobody - and thus X-Ray is in big trouble. Before Jencko can beat X-Ray with his pipe, we hear a commotion from outside. Leo drives the Battle Shell through the front doors and into the club, with Raph zooming in on his bike. Our heroes attack the gangsters as they open fire with their laser weapons. Jencko takes X-Ray hostage. Leo and Raph defeat various thugs while Nobody tracks Jencko. The costumed hero manages to use his grappling apparatus to pull X-Ray to safety. With his ally out of danger, Nobody focuses his efforts on stopping Jencko and knocks the hoodlum to the ground with a solid punch to the ribs. The other Turks mill around, but they don’t seem to want to fight. They’re afraid of Jencko and don’t know what to do. Nobody tells them that they can walk away from this life of violence and have a shot at a better life (rather than ending up in the morgue). This speech works and the gang members drop their guns and Turks jackets, but Jencko suddenly pulls out a grenade launcher and starts firing. Raph and Leo get the other kids out as Jencko fires grenades in all directions. Nobody knocks him out, but the place is about to go up in flames from the explosions. Nobody grabs Jencko and bails just in time. The fire department and police department arrive, putting out the flames and arresting Jencko. Leo, Raph and Nobody watch the scene from the rooftops, satisfied with their effort to stop Jencko and bust up the Turks gang. Leo wonders who has been selling the advanced weapons to the street gangs. Don and Mike finally catch up with the others, Mikey still wearing his old lady costume - much to everyone's dismay. Cut to Hun inside his limousine as he watches the news report about Jencko's arrest on the news. We discover that Hun has been the one selling the weapons to Jencko. Hun calls up Vang telling him to scratch Jencko and the Turks off his list of possible recruits and to see if they can salvage the weapons they sold to him. Hun gets out of his limo to attend the grand opening of the Oroku Saki Memorial Library. Inside, Karai holds a press conference and dedicates a statue of her lost "father", Saki. Later, Karai and Hun meet in her office. Hun asks how she could have served the Shredder knowing that he was an alien, and Karai replies that Shredder was her father - and she plans to destroy those that are responsible for his downfall. Quotes :Michelangelo'': an old lady disguise and talking about Donatello.'' Nobody manhandles my husband. :Nobody: '' I'm Nobody. smashes Jencko'' :Raphael: You can lose the dress now, Mikey. :Michelangelo'':'' Why? Does this dress make me look fat? C'mon, tell me the truth! I can handle it! :'Donatello:'I'm just glad Mikey stopped referring to me as his husband. Trivia *Nobody shares great resemblance of Batman because they both wear dark costumes, they fight crime, and they both have a mysterious past. *This is the second appearance of Nobody in the series. *The sign on the "Oroku Saki Memorial Library" is missed spelled as Oruko. *Vang's hair color is different in this episode. Gallery *''Still Nobody/Gallery'' Video File:TMNT S04E11 Still Nobody External link *"Still Nobody" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes